greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Parent Trap
The Parent Trap is the ninth episode of the third season and the 40th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison performs a complex in utero surgery, proving not only her talents to her father but also finally giving them some common ground. Meanwhile, Sam and Naomi deal with their own family crisis when they discover their daughter is growing up way too fast, and Violet does the unthinkable. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP309AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP309PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP309NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP309CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP309CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP309SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP309VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP309EleanorBergin.png|Eleanor Bergin PP309RonaldBergin.png|Ronald Bergin PP309RachelGold.png|Rachel Gold PP309Rabbi.png|Rabbi PP309MayaBennett.png|Maya Bennett PP309Dink.png|Fillmore Davis PP309TheCaptainMontgomery.png|"The Captain" Montgomery PP309ShimmonGold.png|Shimmon Gold PP309Nurse.png|Nurse PP309OlderBoy.png|Older Boy Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (credit only) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Mimi Kennedy as Eleanor Bergin *Devon Gummersall as Ronald Bergin *Rebecca Field as Rachel Gold *Jonathan Goldstein as Rabbi *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Stephen Lunsford as Fillmore Davis *Stephen Collins as "The Captain" Montgomery Co-Starring *Dennis Apergis as Shimmon *Kate Lacey as Nurse *Jeffrey Lorenzo as Older Boy Medical Notes Eleanor Bergin *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Fetal hydrocephalus *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (fetal surgeon) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) **Unnamed OB *'Treatment:' **In-utero intracranial septostomy Eleanor, 60, was 23 weeks pregnant and the OB noticed an abnormality in the baby. The baby had a build of cerebrospinal fluid. Addison looked at her scans and suggested that she could do fetal surgery. Because of her advanced age, Pete was concerned about the risks of the surgery. The baby's heart rate slowed down and Addison said they either had to operate or end the pregnancy. They decided to have the surgery. The surgery went well, but because of her age, the sutures didn't hold and she was leaking fluid. The second surgery went well and they were both stable afterward. Ruthie Gold *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Well-baby exam Ruthie, two months, was examined by Cooper and proclaimed to be healthy. Shimmon Gold *'Diagnosis:' **Couvade *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) **Charlotte King (sexologist) *'Treatment:' Shimmon's wife mentioned that after their most recent child was born, her husband wasn't interested in sex. Cooper referred her to Violet. Charlotte also sat in on their session, thinking it was a physical issue. Charlotte quickly diagnosed couvade, mimicking her pregnancy symptoms. Rachel wanted the condition to persist because she loves her husband, but doesn't want any more kids. Because of their strict religious beliefs, Shimmon wouldn't talk to a woman about his symptoms, so he spoke to Cooper. They then consulted with a rabbi to look for other options for the Golds. Rachel Gold *'Diagnosis:' **Anemia *'Doctors:' **Charlotte King (sexologist) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Birth control pills Violet told Rachel she appeared to have mild anemia, common in new mothers. She gave her birth control pills, saying that among other things, it treats iron-deficient anemia. Music "Doubtful Comforts" - Blue Roses "Love Me Through" - Port O'Brien "Off the Wall" - Cham Pain "You Can't Treat Me That Way" - Kate Earl Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.21 million viewers. *This episode's title is likely a reference to the 1961 or 1998 movie The Parent Trap. *This episode is the first part of a two-hour Private Practice event with Blowups. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x09-1.jpg PP3x09-2.jpg PP3x09-3.jpg PP3x09-4.jpg PP3x09-5.jpg PP3x09-6.jpg PP3x09-7.jpg PP3x09-8.jpg PP3x09-9.jpg PP3x09-10.jpg PP3x09-11.jpg PP3x09-12.jpg PP3x09-13.jpg PP3x09-14.jpg PP3x09-15.jpg PP3x09-16.jpg PP3x09-17.jpg PP3x09-18.jpg PP3x09-19.jpg PP3x09-20.jpg PP3x09-21.jpg PP3x09-22.jpg PP3x09-23.jpg PP3x09-24.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes